Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to electronic devices that include camera assemblies, and more particularly camera similes that offer enhanced features.
In recent years, various types of electronic devices have been developed, such as personal computers, tablet devices, smart phones and the like. Modern electronic devices offer a variety of features, some of which utilize a camera that is built into the housing of the electronic device. A basic use of cameras, that are integrated into electronic devices, relate to the capture of still and video images of the user and surrounding environment, such as during a bidirectional audiovisual communication session (e.g. a FaceTime session, a videoconferencing session and the like). For example, conventional laptop computers position the integrated camera within a bezel surrounding the display. The camera is generally centered above the display in order to capture the user's image while watching the display or otherwise interacting through the laptop computer during an audiovisual communications session.
However, as technology advances, the form factor of electronic devices continues to be reduced. As the size of electronic devices is reduced, the real estate available for holding a camera becomes more challenging. For example, in laptop computers, as the computer's dimensions are reduced, the space within the bezel surrounding the display similarly is reduced. The reductions in real estate are not limited to the XY direction across the width and height of the device housing (or display part). In addition, the cameras located within the bezel have a relatively fixed field of view based upon the position and orientation of the computer display.
To further complicate the foregoing challenges, an ongoing demand exists to provide more enhanced features in electronic devices. Some enhanced features relate to enhanced camera functionality. By way of example, a demand exists for cameras that support enhanced feature cameras. One example of an enhanced feature camera is a three-dimensional (3D) camera that supports gesture detection and 3D scanning. The 3D camera or another type of camera with enhanced features may provide gaze detection, eye tracking, facial detection, iris authentication and the like. In order to take advantage of some enhanced features, it may be desirable to orient the camera in various positions and alignments. Cameras built into the bezel of a laptop computer or other electronic devices are not readily adjustable two different camera positions and alignments.
Also, cameras that offer enhanced features have a corresponding larger form factor, as compared to cameras with fewer features. The feature rich cameras utilize lenses, multiple sensors and other components that result in a bigger or thicker camera module, as compared to cameras with minimal features. Consequently, a difficulty exists in positioning feature rich cameras within electronic devices while still affording flexibility in the alignment in orientation of the camera.
A need remains for electronic devices having feature-rich cameras and methods of utilizing such electronic devices.